Typically, a data center environment contains a large number of servers. Although the servers typically have a network connection, a data center technician may sometimes desire to physically access a particular server, such as to power the server down and perform maintenance on it before powering it up again. Server racks with live servers typically do not have a physical keyboard and monitor attached to each server. A Keyboard, Video, and Mouse device, i.e., a KVM device, may provide user access to any of multiple servers from a single console. A KVM device may be connected to a KVM switch that may have eight, sixteen, or some other number of connections, each to an individual server.